


Our Moment

by nanuk_dain



Series: Bard/Thranduil Fanart [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Laughter, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil and Bard relax together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Moment

**Author's Note:**

> My second manip for Thranduil/Bard, and there are several more in the works. I hope you like this one - I just couldn't resist a smiling Thranduil ^__^

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/108572/108572_original.jpg)


End file.
